Life on Main Street
by A113 Cowgirl
Summary: A series of slice-of-life stories featuring the main characters of the Cars series.
1. Parenting Advice

Parenting Advice

(Set: Post-Cars 1.)

He, of all people, should've known that the season after a rookie's first big win is always the toughest. The stakes are higher, everyone is expecting more out of you (including yourself) and you have less patience in the smaller races leading up to the important ones. He knew how it felt, and the frustrations it brought.

And yet, he'd let his temper get the best of him when he scolded Lightning for not taking the opening events of the season as seriously as he should've. Doc pulled into Flo's lot in the early afternoon, with McQueen's "I'm not a rookie anymore!" still hanging in his mind. This time of day was the busiest in the town, as of late. The majority of the tourists were either shopping or taking tours, and the majority of the residents were serving them. The lot was almost entirely empty, save for Sheriff, who was parked by a pump and absentmindedly watching the bustle of the town.

"Mornin, Sheriff." Doc grumbled as he idled at the pump next to him.

"Doc." Sheriff responded, good-heartedly. Doc released an exhausted sigh as he settled into the concrete, staring at the ground below him like it owed him answers. Sheriff was quick to notice.

"What's eatin at ya, old man?" he asked, though they were around the same age.

"Oh, nothing much. Just forgot how challenging the life of a coach can be." Doc answered with a grin.

"Ah, having trouble with the kid, eh?" Sheriff laughed, as if it were obvious.

"Trouble should be his middle name." Doc rolled his eyes.

"What's he putting you through this time? More pit stop refusals?" Sheriff asked.

"Psh, I wish it were that easy. No, he's just getting in his head again." Doc answered, then added "Can hardly blame him, though. Can't say I didn't do the same thing when I was in his place."

"You know he idolizes you, Doc. No matter how much trouble he gives you, you know he kisses the ground you drive on at the end of the day. When it comes down to it, I know he'll see it your way." Sheriff offered with a well-intentioned grin.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Sheriff. Thanks for reminding me."

"'Course. And you know, even if he doesn't, one day he'll be old like us and then he'll see the error of his ways. Either way, you end up being right." he chided. Doc chuckled at him.

"We can only hope."


	2. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

 _(Set: Between Cars 1 & 2)_

When he was invited to the public memorial service, the grief was too fresh in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to RSVP "no."

When RSN asked him to host a charity race in Doc's honor, he couldn't help but feel like it was a grab at a "humble" marketing opportunity. The idea of a corporation, even one that provided his career, taking advantage of Doc's death killed him. He declined.

But when they had the first Piston Cup race under Doc's name, something changed in him and he simply had to compete. Having someone else take home a cup with Doc's name engraved on it would have just felt so wrong. So finally, he attended.

"Key kid!" a familiar voice called out from the crowd as Lightning was making a hasty exit out of the press conference post-race. Still riding the high of the victory, but too melancholic to face the fake personalities of the press, Lightning was eager to load up and head home. However, this voice intrigued him enough to stop and spin around. Upon doing so, he was greeted by a familiar Dinoco-blue smile.

"Strip?" he said in pleasant surprise.

"Hey, how ya doin son?" Strip greeted in his usual friendly tone.

"Strip! I had no idea you'd be here, it's been too long." Lightning said, genuinely engaged in the conversation for the first time in a while.

"I've been good, these old axles have healed up pretty well. Enjoying the retirement." he answered honestly. "How bout you, kid? I had a feeling today's race might'a been hard on ya." Strip asked cautiously. Lightning sighed, thankful to be able to give an honest answer.

"You guess right. I'm happy to win, trust me, I am. Feels good to do him proud. But it's just…" his eyes broke contact to avoid tearing up. "it's just hard to not see him in the pits, or hear his voice over the headsets. It kept my head on straight." Lightning suffered through the sentence. "God, I miss him, Strip. It's just not getting easier."

Strip's brows pinched together in empathetic pain.

"Lightning, I can't tell you anything that will make it easier. I'm real sorry you're goin through all this pain, and I can't imagine what you must be feelin'. But if it means anything, Doc raved about you ever since he became your chief. He talked about how good it felt to be assured that someone would carry on his legacy, that someone would do him proud. Son, I think you're doin' just that." Strip said in his old and wise voice. Something about his speech sounded very familiar to Lightning, and it was a familiarity that he hadn't felt in a few months. This time, he allowed the tears to well up with a wide and warm smile.

"Thank you, Strip. Really." Strip returned his genuine grin.

"Welp, I outta return to the Mrs. You take care, Lightning. And take care of his town and his people." Strip said as he turned to drive away. Lightning gave him a final smile and a nod.

"I will, Strip. Thanks for the kind words."

Strip smirked to himself as he returned to his trailer, happy to see the rookie wasn't so much of a one-man-show these days.


	3. Preparing For the Worst

AU in which Doc somehow knows he's going to die soon, but Lightning doesn't.

(Set: before Cars 2)

"Keep it steady, kid. You're still at the head of the pack." Doc's wise old voice came through the headset. Lightning grinned.

"Whatever you say, boss." Lightning had come to appreciate Doc's well-intentioned nagging over the years, especially since he owed multiple Piston Cups to that very nagging.

140 laps later, Lightning was in the lead and turning the last corner before the checkered flag.

"C'mon, son! C'mon c'mon… you've got it in the bag, you've got it!" Doc couldn't contain the growing excitement in his tone.

When he crossed the finish line first, he thrust a victorious tire in the air.

"Yeah, float like a cadillac!" he cheered as the crowd erupted. He could still make out Doc's aging chuckle over the roar.

"Sting like a Beemer!" he responded in kind. Lightning made his way to the pits, all smiles.

"Whatta ya think, old man? Not a bad way to start the season!" he was just shy of bragging. Doc grinned and shook his head.

"Not too shabby, kid." he complimented as they made their way to the waiting press.

"Couldn't do it without you, Doc."

"Well, one day you may have to." Doc replied smoothly. "But I trust that enough of my wisdom has rubbed off on you, that you'll handle yourself just fine." Lightning scoffed.

"C'mon, Doc, don't say that. I don't think I could ever race without you as my chief ever again." Lightning said. Doc's grin faltered a bit, not enough for Lightning to catch.

"I hope you're wrong."


End file.
